Rin
Description "The reincarnation of Goddess Agnesia." Main Info *'Name': Rin *'Age': 15 (Grand Chase), 17 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Praying15. Rin. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': The villagers who took care of her, helping other people *'Dislikes': The magic tribe that destroyed her village, Malevolent Horde *'Weakness': Dual personality Darkness overwhelms the world during a total eclipse. Can you understand why? This is the story of a goddess who sacrificed herself to save the world. Pure evil has always been a fact of existence. Once the Malevolent Horde was awakened, its black flame began to consume everything. The strength of the Malevolent Horde was so great even the gods were rendered helpless. With the destruction of existence at hand, only the sounds of suffering could be heard. Agnesia, the goddess of life and purity, was traveling eastward when she came to battle with the Malevolent Horde. Realizing that evil can never truly be expunged, she sacrificed herself by sealing the Malevolent Horde within her body. Agnesia succeeded in saving the world, but at the cost of her immortality as a goddess. She chose to continuously die and be reborn to keep the Malevolent Horde sealed away. As Agnesia's body weakens, the Malevolent Horde regains its strength and the world will be covered in darkness once again. Seizing this opportunity, the Malevolent Horde conspires to flex its powers. As the world is overwhelmed by darkness, evil beings torment Agnesia's body. Once the eclipse passes, another girl child will be born carrying within her an immense sadness. This time, the girl holding this darkness within her is Rin. Rin grew up in the small village of Gaon, in an area distant and isolated from the rest of the world. The locals knew that the girl was the reincarnation of the goddess Agnesia so they treated her with love and always protected her from any danger. Under the tutelage of the last priests of Agnesia, she became a friendly and cheerful girl radiating purity despite being a little naive as she does not know the mysteries of the rest of the world. Trained to also become a priestess of Agnesia, her favorite pastime was playing with the gusts of wind that she was capable of commanding probably due to her divine inheritance. Unfortunately, on her fifteenth birthday, Rin witnessed a tragedy. The date coincided with a solar eclipse that covered Aernas with darkness, thus increasing the power of evil and his followers. Out of nowhere, the village of Gaon was wiped out by a massive attack of demonic creatures. All the inhabitants fought bravely but in the end, Rin was the only one to escape with her life while the rest of her friends gave their lives to protect her. Behind that attack were the Evil Priests, servants of the ancient evil that sought to break free. Alone and traumatized, Rin for the first time was taken by fury. It just made her feel the evil growing from inside her, trying to break free from the seal. Having come in contact with her dark side for the first time, the girl thought that she needed help to contain the evil that she carried within herself. Armed with her sacred fan, Rin decided that her only chance was to ask for help for the people of the great city whose stories she heard since she was a child. A distant city where magic was of utmost importance. Personality Since young, Rin grew up in a place where there was hardly any contact with the outside world and was treated with affection and protection thus acquiring a pure and bright personality. However, she is not very bright regarding worldly matters and often gets fooled by scheming people with bad intentions. Special Ability Action-Mana Point System Rin is the first MP character to utilize the Action-Mana Point System. While similar to AP characters, Rin has an MP bar instead and can activate skills by charging. She can also bring up to five abilities including techniques and has job stacking. Later on, the rest of the MP characters except Uno would receive the same hybrid system. Asin, Lime, and Edel use the Action-Mana Point System from the get-go. Glyph System The Glyph System gives Rin an ability to enhance her MP skills. Whenever an MP skill is performed, two buttons will appear over Rin that show directional arrows. If the player presses these arrows on the keyboard before the skill is performed, Rin enhances the skill greatly. Underneath her MP bar are five cards each of which resembles glyph charges. To obtain glyph charges, they recharge slowly or quickly if Rin is idle for a few seconds. A glyph charge is used whenever the button is pressed when dashing, jumping or performing a combo. This inflicts extra minor damage onto the opponent and leaves a temporary decrease in their defense. Although her skills use a glyph charge as well, no effects are placed onto the opponent. When Rin takes the path of Twilight, she will not be able to utilize the Glyph System anymore. Trivia *Rin is the only character whose surname is unknown. **While Uno also lacked a surname, he is the only person of his kind and has no proper lineage. *Due to the seclusion of her birthplace, Rin was not aware of Kounat's destruction that occurred a very long time ago. *Rin is a character that originated as an idea molded from polls presented to the Brazilian community. **Players were able to choose from a selection of themes, personalities, moveset and weapons that determined the creation of the character. *Rin has a special fusion item called 'Wings of Light and Darkness' which can be unlocked in a minigame during her release. **Oddly enough, it only consisted of black wings despite the name. **Interestingly, an older wing accessory called 'Fallen Angel Wing' was the same item. *Similar to Rufus, Rin has jobs that share the same appearance and with minimal changes in design upon advancement. **Rin is the only character whose jobs such as Awakened and Chaotic share the same skill images with barely any changes applied for the latter. *Like Rufus, Rin and her jobs were released consecutively in North America. Gallery Rin7.png|Rin's dialogue portrait (new). Rin4.png|'Phoenixs portrait (new). Rin12.png|Unfinished '''Awakeneds portraits. Rin5.png|'Phoenix's skill image. Rin8.png|'''Awakened's skill image (Dawn). Rin10.png|'Awakeneds skill image (Twilight). Rin9.png|'Chaotic's skill image (Dawn). Rin11.png|'''Chaotic's skill image (Twilight). Rin14.png|'Chosens skill image. Rin15.png|'Goddess''' transformation skill images. Rin concept art.jpg|'Phoenixs concept art. Rin13.jpg|'Chosen's concept art. Rin16.png|+17 effect of Rin. Rin17.png|'''Phoenix's chibi portrait. Rin6.jpg|Promotional artwork of Phoenix in the Twelve Disciples update. Rin expressions.jpg Rin yes or no.jpg Rin18.jpg Rin19.jpg Videos Grand Chase Rin's 3rd Job Chaotic Grand Chase Rin's 4th Job Chosen Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Rin Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deities __FORCETOC__